Laws
Law 1 Citizens of Vaktovia should be addressed as 'Citizen' or 'Civilian'. Higher-ranking Vaktovians must be addressed as ‘Sir’ or ‘Ma’am’ in person and optionally with their rank before their name when speaking about them. Generals should be addressed as ‘Lord’ or 'General' in person and always with their rank before their name when speaking about them. The Emperor should be addressed as 'The Emperor' when speaking about him and 'Sire' (not ‘Sire Vaktus’) or ‘My Emperor' when speaking directly to in person. Law 2 Vaktovians must ALWAYS be professional this cannot be stressed enough. Though there are many ways to define maturity, we look at immaturity as whether a Vaktovian is behaving in an appropriate manner depending on the situation. This means messing around in places like a raid or defense will not be tolerated, and a strict, serious attitude is required at all times. Law 3 Vaktovia must be your primary group. We are not a second option group, we are a full dedication, we are an obligation. If you do not realize and appreciate this, then you are not worthy of our ranks. Law 4 A lazy Vaktovian does not deserve to be a Vaktovian. An inactive soldier who no longer seems to care for the group will be removed, regardless of rank. Inactivity will have a zero tolerance attitude. A soldier who does care about the group would be smart enough to let a General+ know of his/her coming inactivity. Law 5 The use of faces is highly limited and prohibited. Faces such as “xd” “:)” “:D” “:3” are good examples of those that are banned. Certain faces are acceptable however, such as “-_-" ">_>” it is encouraged that you to refrain from using them on an excessive level when on duty. Law 6 Grammar and punctuation. Vaktovians and VAC units are expected to present themselves well in all aspects, including that of speaking. Full grammar and punctuation is expected to be used when on duty. Full stops, capital letters, commas, etc, fall into this category. You are also required to spell to the best of your ability, so that there are less miss-communications. Law 7 Never surrender. Vaktovians would rather execute themselves than be taken as a prisoner. This shows that we are not weak, and are willing to fight until the bitter end. Law 8 Respect. Not just those above, but those below you. Respect is something that brings us all together as a community and as an Empire. We are all united, so we should all treat each other as if our lives depended on it. You should not go around starting arguments and making grudges between your fellow soldiers, for they will be the person you fight with when in action. Law 9 Vaktovians are NEVER to use all-caps. The only exception to this rule is Officers who are trying to make their orders clear, and unmissable. Law 10 As a Vaktovian, you are never to leave a raid, or a defence unless explicitly told by an Officer+ that it is acceptable to do so. If you are required to leave for real-life reasons, or you happen to disconnect, you MUST let the Commanding Officer of your server know at first given opportunity. Law 11 Vaktovians are required to speak in teamchat at Raids, even if bubble-chat is the only form of communication available. Vaktovians must appear completely silent to the enemy whilst an offence or defence is taking place. Law 12 Defending against the Empire during a raid is strictly forbidden. Anyone attempting to do this will be pronounced a traitor and dealt with in accordance. Law 13 Online partnerships are strictly forbidden between two or more people who are both members of the Empire and/or VAC. This is to maintain a professional group environment and to prevent future drama or bias between our members. Law 14 Negativity, sarcasm, and toxicity are not tolerated on or off-duty. This is not to be confused with simply disagreeing with someone or pointing out a flaw in an idea, but these criticisms must remain constructive. Law 15 No groups, communities, or discords outside of Vaktovia may have more than 25% of its member base occupied by Vaktovians, or 20 Vaktovian Imperial Military personnel, unless officially excused by the High Command for one of the following reasons: - The group in question is well established, with facilities, forts, training places and uniforms. - Said group or community exists to bring clans together. Should Law 15 be broken or a loophole to this rule attempt to be found, the maximum Vaktovian capacity for all groups will be lowered to fifteen members or less.